Interviews
by Cypher-SB
Summary: Hopefully to be a collection of interviews with my own characters of my stories. The format is not my own, only the answers my character gives. Rated M for language.
1. Cypher

INTERVIEW YOUR CHARACTER  
(YOUNG ADULT VERSION)

John "Cypher" Smith

CONCEPT:  
Choose an original character you have created. All questions must be answered from the character's perspective. The character should remain "in character" throughout the interview. The character may refuse to answer a given question, but must say something in reply to it. The character must answer truthfully, but that does not necessarily mean that their answers must be true, only that the character believes them to be true. Have fun.

CHARACTER:  
Cypher

SETTING:  
Shadowrun

CATEGORIES:  
. DESCRIPTION  
. VITAL STATISTICS  
. FAMILY  
. PERSONALITY  
. ABILITIES AND TRAITS  
. RELATIONSHIPS

DESCRIPTION:

1: What is your full name?  
"John Smith."

2: Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity?  
"Cypher."

3: How tall are you?  
"One and a half meters."

4: How much do you weigh?  
"About forty kilos."

5: What kind of build do you have (are you thin, fat, gangly, muscular, etc.)?  
"Thin."

6: Describe your hair. What color is it? What style do you keep it in?  
"Short cut blond."

7: What color are your eyes?  
"Uh, blue."

8: What is your ethnicity?  
"Caucasian."

9: Do you have any unusual physical features?  
"Nope."

10: Are you considered to be attractive?  
"I guess."

11: What does your voice sound like?  
"I sound like a boy. What's so special about that?"

12: What kind of accent do you have?  
"Wha'da'ya mean accent? I ain't English."

13: Do you have a favorite quote or commonly used saying?  
"No."

14: Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (sour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)?  
"Not that I know of."

15: Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)?  
*runs fingers over curve of right ear* "None that I can think of."

16: Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses?  
"Nothing I know of."

17: Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks?  
"No, but been thinking of getting a tat."

18: How good is your personal hygiene?  
"I guess not too good. Shower's nothing but cold water."

19: Do you wear perfume or cologne?  
"Yuck, no."

20: What is your preferred style of dress?  
"Jeans, shirt, shoes."

21: Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you near sighted or far sighted?  
"Well, nothing for fixing my eyesight."

22: Do you wear jewelry or other accessories?  
"I guess these goggles are an accessory."

23: Are you left or right-handed?  
"Neither."

VITAL STATISTICS:

24: How old are you exactly?  
"Exactly? Yeah, right. Twelve, I think."

25: When is your birthday?  
"Not a clue."

26: Where were you born?  
"Denver, maybe."

27: Where do you live now?  
"Denver."

28: What is your nationality?  
"Don't have one."

29: What is your occupation?  
"Shadowrunner."

30: Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)?  
"Well, no, not really."

31: Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)?  
"Rank?"

32: What social class do you belong to?  
"None."

33: Do you hold any noble titles or estates?  
"I wish."

34: Do you have a criminal record?  
"Nope."

FAMILY:

35: Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them.  
"I don't know. Worst kind of jackasses as far as I care."

36: Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them.  
"I don't know."

37: Who are/were your grandparents?  
"I don't know."

38: Do you have any aunts, uncles, or cousins?  
"I don't know."

39: Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us how their legacy affects you.  
"What legacy?"

40: How close are you to your family in general?  
"I guess not very. I mean, I was found unconscious in an abandoned house by complete strangers."

PERSONALITY:

41: Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist?  
"I don't know which. Optimist, maybe?"

42: Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan?  
"I guess spontaneous."

43: Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?  
"How do you 'play it safe'?"

44: Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry?  
"Guess laid back."

45: Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious?  
"The jokes just come."

46: How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline?  
"Never really had deadlines. Or, at least, never been close to one."

47: Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands?  
"Head. Definitely the head."

48: Would you call yourself a perfectionist?  
"No."

49: What makes you happy, and why?  
"Money. Games. Toys. Not like the cheap shit you find at Kong-Wal Mart, but stuff like racin' bikes 'n guns 'n such."

50: What makes you sad, and why?  
"Kids dying." *scowls*

51: What makes you angry, and why?  
"People trying to make me do what I don't wanna do."

52: What gets you excited, and why?  
"Hacking a high end system and not getting caught."

53: What makes you stressed, and why?  
"I dunno. Can't think when I've felt stressed."

54: What makes you frustrated, and why?  
"When things don't go my way."

55: Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool?  
"I guess. I mean I shot a guy 'cause he thought I was a dwarf."

56: How easily do you get depressed or discouraged?  
"I dunno. I guess not much gets me like that."

57: When was the last time you cried?  
"Not sayin'."

58: Do you have any fears or phobias? What is your greatest fear?  
"Being out of matrix coverage."

59: What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfillment?  
"Getting paid."

60: Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions?  
"Not really, no."

61: Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?  
"No, but I'd guess I'd keep 'em."

62: Do people consider you to be trustworthy?  
"Dunno. People don't tell me much."

63: Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?  
"Yeah. Yeah."

64: List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics.  
"I can't think of anything."

65: Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them?  
"Uh, I don't think so."

66: Do you have any good habits?  
"Good habits?"

67: Do you have any vices?  
"Huh? I don't think so."

68: Describe what would be a typical day/week for you?  
"Sleep, eat, hit up a Stuffer Shack for food, play games. Maybe work on my bike or tweak a drone."

ABILITIES AND TRAITS:

69: Do you have any special skills or abilities? If so, how did you acquire them?  
"Uh, yeah. I dunno how I got 'em, and I really don't wanna talk about this. I'm just really good with 'links."

70: Do you have any serious difficulties with certain skills or abilities?  
"Yeah, politics." *big grin*

71: Are you particularly athletic?  
"Sorta. I don't really work out all that much, but I'm a bit in shape."

72: Do you participate in any kind of sports?  
"No."

73: Can you ride an animal, or drive a vehicle of some kind?  
"Ride? I've only seen that in trids and all the animals I've seen are what you see in the big cities, like small birds, devil rats, and once ghouls."

74: Are you proficient in any martial or combative skills (martial arts, fencing, gunfighting, etc.)?  
"Gunfighting? Well, I'm an okay shot with pistols. Smartgun system in some of 'em helps my aim."

75: Are you gifted when it comes to intellectual pursuits?  
"I ain't a nerd if that's what you're getting at.

76: Do you speak more than one language?  
"No."

77: Do you have a good memory, or do you tend to forget things?  
"I guess."

78: How long is your attention span?  
"Okay, I guess."

79: How good is your sense of direction? Do you get lost easily?  
"Naw, I use GridGuide to keep from getting lost."

80: Are you particularly artistic?  
"No, I don't think so."

81: Do you have any talent for music?  
"Isn't that something artistic?"

82: Can you dance?  
"Nuh uh."

83: Do you have any acting talent?  
"I don't think so."

84: Can you cook?  
"No."

85: Do you have any knowledge of medicine?  
"I can put on a band aid."

86: Are you any good with machines or electronics?  
"Show me a computer and I'll already have hacked it."

RELATIONSHIPS:

87: Who is the most important person in your life and why?  
"I don't have one."

88: Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them.  
"No."

89: What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?  
"I'm not looking."

90: Who is the person you respect the most and why?  
"Nobody in particular. Maybe this babe, Hunter. She's way wiz."

91: Do you have a mentor or person to look up to? If so, tell us how they influenced you.  
"Nope, no mentor. At least, what I can remember."

92: Who is the person you despise the most and why?  
"This guy I've worked with a few times, Billy. Complete dumbass."

93: Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry.  
"I don't think so. At least no one's told me I'm their rival."

94: Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy.  
"No, not now."

95: Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict?  
"I don't try to. It just happens."

96: How quickly do you judge others?  
"I usually don't."

97: How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them?  
"Um, I don't know."

98: Do you hold grudges?  
"I don't know."

99: Do you have a lot of friends?  
"No."

100: Who is your best friend?  
"Don't have one."

101: Do you find it easy to make friends?  
"I don't think so."

102: How well do you get along with strangers?  
"Okay, I guess."

103: In social situations, do you tend to take the lead, or go with the flow?  
"Go with the flow."

104: Do you like interacting with large groups of people, or do you prefer small groups?  
"Smaller groups."

105: Do you like spending time alone?  
"Most of my time's alone. I mean, I do live alone."

106: If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, who is the one person you would want to have with you, and why?  
"Hunter, I guess."

107: Who is the last person you would want to be stuck on a deserted island with?  
"Remember that Billy guy? If it were me and him, I'd make sure it was just me."

108: Are you a listener or a talker?  
"Listen."

109: Do you like to pull practical jokes, play pranks, or tease others?  
"Jokes, yeah, I guess. I don't think I'm too good at pranks."

110: Do you like children?  
"I guess, if you mean kids my own age."

111: Do you like animals?  
"I don't think so. Rats are a pain."

112: Do you have any pets or animal companions?  
"No."

113: How do you relate to members of a different race?  
"Okay, I guess. I don't care about race, really. I might be a poster boy for Unity, but I think they're all glitched anyway."

114: How do you relate to members of the same gender as yours?  
"Also okay, I think."

115: How about members of the opposite gender?  
"Um, alright."

116: How do you relate to people from a different social class?  
"I don't know."

117: How do you get along with people in general?  
"Okay, I guess."

118: Are you inclined to act differently among certain people or groups?  
"I don't know. Prob'ly not."

119: How would you describe your childhood in general?  
"I'm in it. What's there to describe?"

120: What is your earliest memory?  
"Waking up with a headache in my whole body."

121: Did you go to school? If so, tell us about your school life. Did you enjoy it?  
"I did, one day. It was a job, really. Fun, but boring."

122: How many friends did you have when you were young? Are you still friends with any of them?  
"I'm still young."

123: Who was your best friend when you were young? Are they still your friend?  
"Best friend? I don't think I got one."

124: As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?  
"Well, I'm still a kid. I don't know what I wanna be when I grow up."

125: Have you ever travelled outside of your home country? If so, to where?  
"I don't think so."

126: Tell us about your first date.  
"Ew."

127: When, and with whom, was your first kiss?  
"Ew."

128: Have you had many romantic interests in your life?  
"Uh, ew."

129: Have you ever been pursued by a romantic admirer?  
"I hope not!"

130: Have you ever pursued someone romantically, yourself?  
"No way!"

131: Have you ever been in love? If so, tell us what happened.  
"I, uh, no."

132: Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?  
"Can we skip this one?"

133: Have you ever lost anyone special to you? If so, how did your loss affect you?  
"I, uh, not tellin'."

134: What do you consider to be the most important event of your life so far?  
"Waking up two days in a row and still having my memory."

135: What do you consider to be your greatest achievement?  
"I don't have one."

136: What is your greatest regret?  
"I, uh, don't wanna talk about it."

137: Tell us about the best day of your life.  
"I, uh, can we do the next question?"

138: Now tell us about the worst day of your life.  
"I'd rather not."

139: What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing to ever happen to you?  
"I don't wanna say."

140: Have you ever been in a life-or-death situation?  
"Yeah."

141: Have you ever killed someone?  
"Yeah."

142: Tell us about the most frightening experience of your life?  
"I was lookin' down the barrel of this guy's gun."

143: What is the most evil thing you have ever done?  
"Me and my drones, we shot up a bunch of gangers one night."

BELIEFS:

144: Do you think people are basically good or evil at heart?  
"Bad."

145: In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any person could do?  
"Killin' a kid."

146: Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?  
"No."

147: Do you believe in an afterlife?  
"No."

148: Do you believe in miracles?  
"No."

149: Do you believe in angels, demons, or other such supernatural beings?  
"I guess. I've seen trids of them on the news. They're all just conjured spirits, anyway."

150: Do you believe in ghosts?  
"Aren't they just spirits magicians summon?"

151: What is your general view of religion?  
"Mindless people."

152: Are you superstitious?  
"I don't think so."

153: What are your views on gambling?  
"A waste of money."

154: Do you believe in luck?  
"Fuck yeah!"

155: How much do you value money?  
"Well, I need it to live."

156: What are your views on politics?  
"It's a bunch of bullshit."

157: Do you support any causes or charities?  
"Not really."

158: What are your views on lying?  
"Gotta know when."

159: What are your views on theft?  
"If you can't keep it, you shouldn't have it. Doesn't mean you shouldn't try to take it back."

160: What are your views on killing?  
"I've killed to stay alive, so I guess I'm okay with it that way."

161: What are your views on crime and punishment?  
"You're only in trouble if you're caught."

162: What are your views on sex?  
"Uh, gross."

163: Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?  
"I don't know."

164: Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?  
"There's gotta be a better way."

165: Are you patriotic?  
"No."

166: Are you inclined to voice your opinions and beliefs?  
"Maybe."

167: How far will you go to defend your beliefs?  
"Well, I won't kill someone 'cause they don't share 'em. The Pope and Ayatollah both did, so I figure I'm better than both of 'em."

168: How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?  
"Don't tell me what to believe, and I'm fine with it."

169: Do you consider certain groups, or types of people, to be inferior to you or beneath you?  
"Any that're racist for dumb shit reasons. Humanis, Alamos 20K, Unity, there's a few."

170: How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?  
"I guess I'm honest. No point in not being honest."

PERSONAL TASTES AND OPINIONS:

171: What is your favorite pastime?  
"Well, there's this matrix site with a mess of games."

172: Do you have any hobbies?  
"I don't think so."

173: Do you collect things?  
"Drones, I guess. Bought one, and… uh… collected two others."

174: What is your favorite color?  
"I don't think I've got one. Maybe black."

175: What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food?  
"Anything not made from soy. Soy stuff's… yuck."

176: What is your favorite drink? Do you have a least favorite drink?  
"Buzz Cola, and coffee."

177: What kind of music do you like?  
"Heavy metal. Thrash metal. Uh, I guess pretty much anything metal."

178: Do you have a favorite song?  
"A few. Found this really old band called Deathklok, 'bout sixty years old, pre crash one I think. They've got a few I like."

179: Is there a particular type of music that you can't stand?  
"Country. It should be banned to extinction."

180: Do you like to read? If so, what kind of books do you prefer?  
"I guess not. I can read, just don't do a lot of it."

181: Do you have an interest in art (paintings, sculpture, etc.)?  
"No."

182: What kind of mass entertainment do you prefer (theatre, sports, live music, etc.)?  
"It's all the same, so nothing really."

183: Do you like to get dressed up, or do you prefer casual wear?  
"A suit? Ugh, never."

184: Which is your favorite season and why?  
"I don't think I got one."

185: What is your favorite topic of conversation?  
"Commlinks, hackin', games, that sort."

186: Is there anything that truly bores you to tears?  
"Everything else?"

187: What is your most treasured possession?  
"I dunno. Maybe these two little pistols I got up my sleeves."

188: If you could have one thing, anything in the world, what would it be (any physical thing)?  
"There's this private jet that runs about five million UCAS dollars."

189: Do you like living where you are now?  
"Been there almost a week, so I don't know. Guess it's alright."

190: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose to live?  
"If money were nothing, I guess, Aruba."

191: How do you prefer to travel?  
"I don't."

192: Do you drink alcohol?  
"Yuck."

193: Do you smoke?  
"Yuck."

194: Do you use drugs?  
"Never!"

195: Do you solicit prostitutes?  
"Gross."

196: How do you spend a typical Saturday night?  
"Usually workin', actually. A lot of shit seems to happen on the weekends."

197: How do you spend a rainy day?  
"Home, in my bag, playin' games online."

198: How do you deal with stress? Is there anything you do to help you relax (play music, take a hot bath, drink, etc.)?  
"Music, I guess."

199: Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?  
"Maybe. Other people's stupidity's funny."

200: Is there anything in particular that shocks or offends you?  
"People doin' dumb shit, and knowin' they're doin' dumb shit, and still willin' to do the dumb shit anyway."

201: What are your pet peeves?  
"Stupidity. It shouldn't be painful to the rest of us."

SELF IMAGE:

202: What is your greatest strength as a person?  
"I'm smart, I guess."

203: What is your greatest weakness as a person?  
"Bein' a kid. Can't go everywhere I wanna."

204: Do you generally think with your head or your heart?  
"Head."

205: Are you generally introverted or extroverted?  
"I don't know."

206: What kind of personal qualities do you most respect in others?  
"Smarts, honesty."

207: Do you have those qualities?  
"I guess."

208: If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?  
"My eyes."

209: Do you consider yourself to be attractive?  
"Maybe, I don't know."

210: Do you like yourself?  
"I guess so. I don't hate myself, if that's what you're meanin'."

211: Do you consider yourself to be a good person?  
"By who? Corps 'n governments say I'm a bad guy."

212: What do other people say is your best quality?  
"My smarts, I think."

213: What do other people say is your worst quality?  
"That I'm a kid."

214: How would you say people view you as a person, generally?  
"That I'm a brat."

215: Do you care what others think of you?  
"Fuck 'em. I'm not out to win popularity contests. Big D did, and look what it got him!" *makes an explosion gesture with hands, with sound effects* "He got a mini nuke under the tail."

216: What three words would you choose to best describe your personality?  
"Smart, wiz… Um, can't think of a third."

217: What three words would others probably use to describe you?  
"Kid, child, twerp."

KEY SOCIAL INFLUENCE:

218: Choose a person you know well. It could be a family member, friend, romance partner, mentor, rival, enemy, or anything else as long as they have had a major impact on your life. I am going to ask you several questions about them.  
"Uh, Hunter, I guess."

219: Who are they to you (friend, mentor, enemy, etc.)?  
"Coworker, I guess. She acts all motherly sometimes."

220: Who are they in general (their occupation, social status, place in the world, etc.)?  
"She's a bounty hunter. Got a license to work all the sectors, I think."

221: Tell us what he or she looks like.  
"She's about yea tall," *hand about twenty centimeters above his head* "big," *cups hands like he has large breasts* "tight figure. She's got a chrome left arm with a rocket hand she can whip out at ya."

222: Give us a general impression of their personality.  
"She's a mama type. Takes charge and doesn't take shit."

223: What are this person's goals? Do these goals coincide or conflict with yours?  
"I really dunno. I don't think they conflict, at least."

224: What is your general opinion of this person?  
"She's nice if you're on her good side. Don't piss her off."

225: How did you meet this person, or, if you've known them your whole life, what is your earliest memory of them?  
"First job on my own. She kinda helped, a bit."

226: How did your relationship develop into what it has become (how did you become friends, partners, enemies, etc.)?  
"Fixers keep calling us up for the same jobs. We just work together. 'Bout it."

227: Have you always had this kind of relationship with them, or was it different at some point? If so, how did your relationship change?  
"Uh, it's only been a month."

228: How often do you see this person?  
"Just when we're on the job."

229: Given the choice, would you like to see them more, or less?  
"More."

230: Tell us something good about this person.  
"She's honest."

231: Now tell us something bad about them.  
"I can't think of anything."

232: Have you ever been in direct conflict with this person (in a fight, competition, popularity contest, etc.)?  
"Well, she gets this really hard core mama look when me and Billy seem to go a little far. Does that count?"

233: Have you ever worked together with them to achieve a common goal?  
"Every job we've done."

234: Tell us something you have learned from them?  
"I can walk from a job if I don't like it."

235: How would you feel if this person were to succeed in life, especially at something you wish to succeed in, yourself?  
"I'd like to come along with."

236: How would you feel if they were to die?  
"Pissed. Really pissed. Like Ghostwalker to Aztechnology, or Aden to the Ayatollah pissed."

237: What would you do if they were to walk into the room right now?  
"Prob'ly say 'Hi'."

GOALS AND DREAMS:

238: Do you ever want to get married?  
"I don't know."

239: Do you want children?  
"Uh… pass."

240: Do you have a lifelong dream?  
"Does living through the next job count?"

241: What goal do you most want to achieve within the next year?  
"A fortune."

242: Where do you see yourself in five years?  
"Hopefully a teenager."

243: Where do you see yourself in ten years?  
"Hopefully in my twenties."

244: Where do you see yourself in twenty years?  
"Retired with a huge fortune."

245: What is your most cherished fantasy?  
"I, uh, no, not tellin'."

246: If you had the opportunity to do anything with your life, and you had absolute assurance that you would succeed, what would you do?  
"Hack the Zurich Orbital Bank and write myself the owner."

247: If you could choose, how would you want to die?  
"Can I choose not to die?"

248: What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?  
"Some great hack that leaves the white hats going 'Oh shit!' when my name's said.

249: If you had the chance to live part of your life over again, what is the one thing you would choose to do differently?  
"Maybe if I knew more about my life. I'm also told twelve years ain't a lot."

250: Why have you decided to live your life the way you do?  
"Uh, no parents, no record, no nothing. Either this or I'm sellin' my ass to the gay fuckers. You think I made the wrong choice?"

* * *

For those not in the know about the Shadowrun universe, and to clarify Cypher's answer to questions 215 and 236. Ghostwalker and Aden are both great dragons, beings you do not want to mess with.

Aden was one of the great dragons that awoke with the return of magic in 2011, and when the Ayatollah declared a jihad against all Awakened (a.k.a., everything magical) in July of 2020, Aden appeared over the Ayatollah's compound with a declaration of his own and proceeded to level every building and kill every Iranian for a five mile radius. Until then, the rest of the global population had no real idea what a great dragon was capable of. He still influences Middle Eastern politics well into the 2070's, and until Ghostwalker showed up Aden's destruction of Tehran was considered the most brutal interaction between dragonkind and metahumanity. Update: I had thought this to be a rather extreme act to have done, even if it is fiction. As of 2012/09/23, with everything happening in the Middle East and other Muslim nations, I sadly wonder if an extreme act of aggression like this is necessary...

When Ghostwalker showed up Christmas of 2061, many thought it was the second coming of the dragon Dunkelzahn (see below about him). When he showed up in the Denver FRFZ, those doubts were set aside when Ghostwalker attacked Aztechnology's holdings in the city. Not only did he wreck a fair portion of the city, but he also fended off a potent military force that already knew how to deal with a dragon.

Dunkelzahn, or "Big D" as he was sometimes called, was the second of the great dragons to awaken after the return of magic, was the first of the most personable dragons of all (he hosted a program called "Wyrm Talk" to tell the world about dragons in general, for one), and won the special election of 2057 to become president of the UCAS (the leftovers of what was the USA). Yes, I know this isn't a normal election year, but in January of 2057 both the president and vice president got impeached. Two days after winning the election Dunkelzahn was assassinated while on his way to the inauguration, his limo blown up by an unknown explosive. He was pretty much the most popular dragon on the planet at that time.


	2. Billy

INTERVIEW YOUR CHARACTER  
(YOUNG ADULT VERSION)

William "Billy" Meyers

CONCEPT:  
Choose an original character you have created. All questions must be answered from the character's perspective. The character should remain "in character" throughout the interview. The character may refuse to answer a given question, but must say something in reply to it. The character must answer truthfully, but that does not necessarily mean that their answers must be true, only that the character believes them to be true. Have fun.

CHARACTER:  
Billy

SETTING:  
Shadowrun

CATEGORIES:  
. DESCRIPTION  
. VITAL STATISTICS  
. FAMILY  
. PERSONALITY  
. ABILITIES AND TRAITS  
. RELATIONSHIPS

DESCRIPTION:

1: What is your full name?  
"Billy."

2: Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity?  
"Billy."

3: How tall are you?  
"Two meters." *puffs out chest*

4: How much do you weigh?  
"I dunno. Maybe 'bout a hundred and thirty kilos."

5: What kind of build do you have (are you thin, fat, gangly, muscular, etc.)?  
"This's pure muscle." *pounds chest*

6: Describe your hair. What color is it? What style do you keep it in?  
"I ain't got no hair nowhere, no how."

7: What color are your eyes?  
"Eye." *points to wrap around eye band*

8: What is your ethnicity?  
"Human."

9: Do you have any unusual physical features?  
"Nope."

10: Are you considered to be attractive?  
"Hells yeah!"

11: What does your voice sound like?  
"Deep, rough, strong. Kinda like that Diesel guy fifty years ago."

12: What kind of accent do you have?  
"I don't have an accent."

13: Do you have a favorite quote or commonly used saying?  
"Nuh uh. Readin's for fags."

14: Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (sour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)?  
*cheesy grin*

15: Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)?  
"Nope."

16: Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses?  
"Weaknesses?" *pounds chest again* "You sayin' I'm weak!"

17: Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks?  
"I got this tribal knot pattern thing runnin' down my back."

18: How good is your personal hygiene?  
"Au natural."

19: Do you wear perfume or cologne?  
"None of that sissy shit."

20: What is your preferred style of dress?  
"Leather everything."

21: Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you near sighted or far sighted?  
"Not when I got the best eye money can buy."

22: Do you wear jewelry or other accessories?  
"More sissy shit."

23: Are you left or right-handed?  
"I'm both handed." *shows both cybernetic hands*

VITAL STATISTICS:

24: How old are you exactly?  
"Eighteen."

25: When is your birthday?  
"Whenever I feel like it."

26: Where were you born?  
"Somewhere in the Sioux nation. I was told the place was called North Dakota."

27: Where do you live now?  
"Denver."

28: What is your nationality?  
"Human, dumbass."

29: What is your occupation?  
"Shadowrunner." *puffs out chest again*

30: Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)?  
"I'm a shadowrunner, that should tell everything."

31: Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)?  
"Badass."

32: What social class do you belong to?  
"The best."

33: Do you hold any noble titles or estates?  
"Whatever I want, baby."

34: Do you have a criminal record?  
*cheesy grin* "If I ever do, I just get a new fake SIN."

FAMILY:

35: Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them.  
"My parents are nobodies."

36: Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them.  
"Few brothers, few sisters."

37: Who are/were your grandparents?  
"Dead."

38: Do you have any aunts, uncles, or cousins?  
"Plenty."

39: Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us how their legacy affects you.  
"Got a grandfather who's Daniel Howling Coyote. You know, the guy who led the Great Ghost Dance of 2017."

40: How close are you to your family in general?  
"Not close. They all suck."

PERSONALITY:

41: Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist?  
"A what?"

42: Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan?  
"Plans are for people who can't do shit."

43: Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?  
"Playin' it safe's for wussies."

44: Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry?  
"Uh, none of those."

45: Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious?  
"I love to joke. People are just too stupid to get 'em."

46: How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline?  
"Fuck deadlines. Shit's done when shit's done."

47: Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands?  
"Can't work with your head, dumbass."

48: Would you call yourself a perfectionist?  
"Fuck no."

49: What makes you happy, and why?  
"Shit ton of money. You can do anything if you've got the money."

50: What makes you sad, and why?  
"Not getting' my fair share of the money."

51: What makes you angry, and why?  
"Angry? Still not getting' my fair share of the money."

52: What gets you excited, and why?  
"Kickin' ass."

53: What makes you stressed, and why?  
"Fuck stress."

54: What makes you frustrated, and why?  
"Frus… Shit, not getting my share of the money."

55: Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool?  
"Naw, I never lose my temper."

56: How easily do you get depressed or discouraged?  
"Easy, I don't."

57: When was the last time you cried?  
"Never. Cryin's for wussies."

58: Do you have any fears or phobias? What is your greatest fear?  
"You sayin' I'm a wussie?"

59: What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfillment?  
"Lettin' a hot babe get something that tells her I'm so fuckin' awesome!" *gyrates hips* "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

60: Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions?  
"Code of what? Fuck no!"

61: Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?  
"Hell yeah I'll make 'em. Fuck you if you think I'll keep it."

62: Do people consider you to be trustworthy?  
"If they're dumbasses."

63: Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?  
"Everyone's got secrets. I don't go blabbin' mine like a whiny crybaby."

64: List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics.  
"I'm badass, I'll kick ass, and I don't give a shit who knows."

65: Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them?  
"Hell no."

66: Do you have any good habits?  
"Yeah, I'm a wiz ass kicker!"

67: Do you have any vices?  
"Vices are for wussies." *takes a large swig from a can of beer, then belches very loudly*

68: Describe what would be a typical day/week for you?  
"Kick ass and get paid."

ABILITIES AND TRAITS:

69: Do you have any special skills or abilities? If so, how did you acquire them?  
"Oh yeah. You can't just 'get' 'em. Shit's gotta be born with."

70: Do you have any serious difficulties with certain skills or abilities?  
"Nothing that's not important."

71: Are you particularly athletic?  
"Yeah."

72: Do you participate in any kind of sports?  
"No. Watch a lot of urban brawl, though."

73: Can you ride an animal, or drive a vehicle of some kind?  
"Pfft. I ride the ladies." *rocks hips suggestively*

74: Are you proficient in any martial or combative skills (martial arts, fencing, gunfighting, etc.)?  
"Oh yeah. I know Ars Cybernetica and Wildcat. Hand to hand stuff."

75: Are you gifted when it comes to intellectual pursuits?  
"Fuck, no. None of that pansy shit's of use."

76: Do you speak more than one language?  
"Yeah."

77: Do you have a good memory, or do you tend to forget things?  
"I don't forget shit."

78: How long is your attention span?  
"I don't care."

79: How good is your sense of direction? Do you get lost easily?  
"It's perfect. I never get lost."

80: Are you particularly artistic?  
"Art's for fags."

81: Do you have any talent for music?  
"Yeah, I can rock like no one else."

82: Can you dance?  
"More pussy shit. No."

83: Do you have any acting talent?  
"If the pay weren't shit I'd be doing that instead."

84: Can you cook?  
*loud groan* "More fag shit. NO!"

85: Do you have any knowledge of medicine?  
"Yeah, don't fuckin' get sick."

86: Are you any good with machines or electronics?  
"Hell yeah."

RELATIONSHIPS:

87: Who is the most important person in your life and why?  
"How many times I gotta tell ya, I don't do wussy shit."

88: Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them.  
"Yeah." *points to his crotch*

89: What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?  
"Someone who can fit this." *points to crotch again*

90: Who is the person you respect the most and why?  
"Myself."

91: Do you have a mentor or person to look up to? If so, tell us how they influenced you.  
"Yeah, me."

92: Who is the person you despise the most and why?  
"Anyone who's a wussy, fag, and stuff like that."

93: Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry.  
"They don't dare. I'll kick their ass."

94: Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy.  
"I'll kick their asses, too."

95: Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict?  
"Only when they're wrong."

96: How quickly do you judge others?  
"First look. If they're tiny then they suck."

97: How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them?  
"Easy, I don't."

98: Do you hold grudges?  
"Only until I kick their ass."

99: Do you have a lot of friends?  
"Hell yeah!"

100: Who is your best friend?  
"Who'd I wake up with last night?"

101: Do you find it easy to make friends?  
"Yeah, 'cause they know I'm awesome!"

102: How well do you get along with strangers?  
"Just fine."

103: In social situations, do you tend to take the lead, or go with the flow?  
"I do whatever."

104: Do you like interacting with large groups of people, or do you prefer small groups?  
"What's the diff?"

105: Do you like spending time alone?  
"No, I don't spend any time alone."

106: If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, who is the one person you would want to have with you, and why?  
"No one, 'cause I wouldn't be stuck on a deserted island."

107: Who is the last person you would want to be stuck on a deserted island with?  
"Uh, dumbass, I said I wouldn't be stuck on a deserted island."

108: Are you a listener or a talker?  
"What'd you say?"

109: Do you like to pull practical jokes, play pranks, or tease others?  
"All the time."

110: Do you like children?  
"Not boys."

111: Do you like animals?  
"Yeah, with barbeque sauce."

112: Do you have any pets or animal companions?  
"Nope."

113: How do you relate to members of a different race?  
"We get along just fine."

114: How do you relate to members of the same gender as yours?  
"Not always good. They can't handle the awesome."

115: How about members of the opposite gender?  
"Great. They know god's gift when they see him." *cheesy grin*

116: How do you relate to people from a different social class?  
"They can't handle me, I'm too great."

117: How do you get along with people in general?  
"Just fine if they can handle how awesome I am."

118: Are you inclined to act differently among certain people or groups?  
"Fuck that, I ain't changin' for nobody."

119: How would you describe your childhood in general?  
"Perfect."

120: What is your earliest memory?  
"Walkin' in the girls bathroom."

121: Did you go to school? If so, tell us about your school life. Did you enjoy it?  
"It sucked. Such dumb shit. The teachers were stupid. I hated it."

122: How many friends did you have when you were young? Are you still friends with any of them?  
"Yeah, lots. They couldn't handle my awesomeness."

123: Who was your best friend when you were young? Are they still your friend?  
"There was this girl." *drooling grin* "No, she couldn't handle it."

124: As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?  
"I did it. Someone kick ass awesome!"

125: Have you ever travelled outside of your home country? If so, to where?  
"Yeah. Been to the PCC and UCAS and CAS nations. Gotta find one that doesn't suck."

126: Tell us about your first date.  
"Oh yeah. Can't think of her name, but we did it lots." *makes gyrating motion with hips*

127: When, and with whom, was your first kiss?  
"Same babe."

128: Have you had many romantic interests in your life?  
"Oh yeah."

129: Have you ever been pursued by a romantic admirer?  
"Lots!"

130: Have you ever pursued someone romantically, yourself?  
"Never had to."

131: Have you ever been in love? If so, tell us what happened.  
"Lots of times. They all couldn't handle the awesomeness."

132: Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?  
"Hell no! Same babe, long ago. She was all wussy 'bout it, though, but I was like," *makes gyrating motion with hips again* "and I was just too much for her.

133: Have you ever lost anyone special to you? If so, how did your loss affect you?  
"Nope."

134: What do you consider to be the most important event of your life so far?  
"First time I got laid."

135: What do you consider to be your greatest achievement?  
"Being able to share just how awesome I am with the world."

136: What is your greatest regret?  
"That I haven't found someone who gets just how awesome I am."

137: Tell us about the best day of your life.  
"Why? D'you forget it already?"

138: Now tell us about the worst day of your life.  
"Never happened."

139: What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing to ever happen to you?  
"Never had one."

140: Have you ever been in a life-or-death situation?  
"A few."

141: Have you ever killed someone?  
"Only those who can't just handle how badass I am."

142: Tell us about the most frightening experience of your life?  
"Shit." *turns face away* "You say that like I'm some pansy assed wussy."

143: What is the most evil thing you have ever done?  
"Never done anythin' evil."

BELIEFS:

144: Do you think people are basically good or evil at heart?  
"Stupid."

145: In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any person could do?  
"Not accept just how great I am."

146: Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?  
"Nope."

147: Do you believe in an afterlife?  
"There's no such thing."

148: Do you believe in miracles?  
"No, 'cause I ain't stupid."

149: Do you believe in angels, demons, or other such supernatural beings?  
"No, 'cause I ain't stupid."

150: Do you believe in ghosts?  
"There's no such thing."

151: What is your general view of religion?  
"Bunch a dumb people who don't know about the awesome." *points to himself*

152: Are you superstitious?  
"More stupid shit."

153: What are your views on gambling?  
"It's dumb."

154: Do you believe in luck?  
"Luck's for the stuperstitous."

155: How much do you value money?  
"All of it. You're stupid if you don't."

156: What are your views on politics?  
"More stupid pansy asses."

157: Do you support any causes or charities?  
"Charity's for suckers."

158: What are your views on lying?  
"I don't give a shit."

159: What are your views on theft?  
"Just give it to me, you're better off."

160: What are your views on killing?  
"You're only dead if you can't deal with how badass I am."

161: What are your views on crime and punishment?  
"Stupid waste of time."

162: What are your views on sex?  
"Lots of fun."

163: Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?  
"More stuperstitous shit."

164: Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?  
"Yeah, 'cause I'm the greater good."

165: Are you patriotic?  
"To the nation of me."

166: Are you inclined to voice your opinions and beliefs?  
"Only if you don't know about the church of awesome."

167: How far will you go to defend your beliefs?  
"I'll kick your ass if you don't agree with me."

168: How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?  
"You're stupid if you don't agree with me. Don't ya get that?"

169: Do you consider certain groups, or types of people, to be inferior to you or beneath you?  
"Anyone dumb enough to think they're more awesome and badass than me."

170: How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?  
"Always."

PERSONAL TASTES AND OPINIONS:

171: What is your favorite pastime?  
"Sex."

172: Do you have any hobbies?  
"Uh, sex?"

173: Do you collect things?  
"I collect money."

174: What is your favorite color?  
"What color is money?"

175: What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food?  
"Pussy. Shit."

176: What is your favorite drink? Do you have a least favorite drink?  
"Anything that's at least 160 proof."

177: What kind of music do you like?  
"Metal."

178: Do you have a favorite song?  
"Nope."

179: Is there a particular type of music that you can't stand?  
"Anything gay. Country, pop, synth, that sort."

180: Do you like to read? If so, what kind of books do you prefer?  
"Readin's for fags."

181: Do you have an interest in art (paintings, sculpture, etc.)?  
*sigh* "More pansy fag shit."

182: What kind of mass entertainment do you prefer (theatre, sports, live music, etc.)?  
"BTLs."

183: Do you like to get dressed up, or do you prefer casual wear?  
"I don't dress like fags."

184: Which is your favorite season and why?  
"Summer, so I can see the babes in bikinis."

185: What is your favorite topic of conversation?  
"Money, sex, booze, me."

186: Is there anything that truly bores you to tears?  
"Anything that's not about sex or me."

187: What is your most treasured possession?  
*grins and points to his crotch*

188: If you could have one thing, anything in the world, what would it be (any physical thing)?  
"A vibrator in my dick. For some reason the docs haven't come up with that yet."

189: Do you like living where you are now?  
"Sorta. I wanna move to FreeCal where they got nudist beaches."

190: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose to live?  
"Yeah, FreeCal with those nudist beaches."

191: How do you prefer to travel?  
"First class."

192: Do you drink alcohol?  
"Always."

193: Do you smoke?  
"Yeah."

194: Do you use drugs?  
"A lot"

195: Do you solicit prostitutes?  
"Never prostitutes."

196: How do you spend a typical Saturday night?  
"Doin' the horizontal mambo."

197: How do you spend a rainy day?  
"Never do. They got a program for that, ya know."

198: How do you deal with stress? Is there anything you do to help you relax (play music, take a hot bath, drink, etc.)?  
"I kick ass, so I'm never stressed."

199: Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?  
"Whatever shows off how stupid fags are."

200: Is there anything in particular that shocks or offends you?  
"Those who're too stupid to know how awesome I am."

201: What are your pet peeves?  
"Anyone who doesn't realize just how awesome I am."

SELF IMAGE:

202: What is your greatest strength as a person?  
"Everything."

203: What is your greatest weakness as a person?  
"Nothin'"

204: Do you generally think with your head or your heart?  
"Head, stupid. That's where the brain's at."

205: Are you generally introverted or extroverted?  
"Am I what? Sounds like some gay shit."

206: What kind of personal qualities do you most respect in others?  
"Respecting my awesomeness"

207: Do you have those qualities?  
"Hell yes!"

208: If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?  
"Not a thing. I'm perfect."

209: Do you consider yourself to be attractive?  
"I should be on the cover of GQ forever."

210: Do you like yourself?  
"Of course I do, that's a dumbass question."

211: Do you consider yourself to be a good person?  
"Sheesh, no. I'm a great guy. I'm the best guy."

212: What do other people say is your best quality?  
"My awesomeness."

213: What do other people say is your worst quality?  
"I ain't got a worst quality. Anyone who says is lookin' for an ass kickin'."

214: How would you say people view you as a person, generally?  
"That I'm awesome."

215: Do you care what others think of you?  
"Fuck no 'cause the only people worth it are those who accept how awesome I am."

216: What three words would you choose to best describe your personality?  
"Awesome."

217: What three words would others probably use to describe you?  
"Awesome."

KEY SOCIAL INFLUENCE:

218: Choose a person you know well. It could be a family member, friend, romance partner, mentor, rival, enemy, or anything else as long as they have had a major impact on your life. I am going to ask you several questions about them.  
"Okay, this guy Martin. Pansy needs a better name."

219: Who are they to you (friend, mentor, enemy, etc.)?  
"He's helped me get more awesome. Dunno what you'd call that."

220: Who are they in general (their occupation, social status, place in the world, etc.)?  
"Uh, doctor, I think."

221: Tell us what he or she looks like.  
"Puny, red hair, green eyes. Really sissy lookin'."

222: Give us a general impression of their personality.  
"He knows how awesome I am, that's all that matters."

223: What are this person's goals? Do these goals coincide or conflict with yours?  
"He wants to make me more badass. Whatever else he wants is stupid."

224: What is your general opinion of this person?  
"He's okay. Smart 'nough."

225: How did you meet this person, or, if you've known them your whole life, what is your earliest memory of them?  
"Met him when I needed to get more awesome. Doesn't matter when."

226: How did your relationship develop into what it has become (how did you become friends, partners, enemies, etc.)?  
"Frieneds?" *laughs*

227: Have you always had this kind of relationship with them, or was it different at some point? If so, how did your relationship change?  
"Yeah, always."

228: How often do you see this person?  
"Whenever I need to get more badass."

229: Given the choice, would you like to see them more, or less?  
"Less. I hate having to do shit to get more awesome. I should be awesome enough for everyone, but no~o."

230: Tell us something good about this person.  
"He knows how awesome I am. Forget already?"

231: Now tell us something bad about them.  
"I gotta pay him to make me more awesome. He should do it just for the good of making me more awesome."

232: Have you ever been in direct conflict with this person (in a fight, competition, popularity contest, etc.)?  
"Nope."

233: Have you ever worked together with them to achieve a common goal?  
"Yeah, making me more awesome."

234: Tell us something you have learned from them?  
"Tell you what? I ain't learned shit from him. He's learned shit from me."

235: How would you feel if this person were to succeed in life, especially at something you wish to succeed in, yourself?  
"He's already succeeding in life by making me awesome, so I feel good."

236: How would you feel if they were to die?  
"Pissed. I'll have to find another who understands just how awesome I am."

237: What would you do if they were to walk into the room right now?  
"Yo dawg, got something to make me awesome?"

GOALS AND DREAMS:

238: Do you ever want to get married?  
"Not just once."

239: Do you want children?  
"Not by myself."

240: Do you have a lifelong dream?  
"I'm livin' it."

241: What goal do you most want to achieve within the next year?  
"Got nothin' special."

242: Where do you see yourself in five years?  
"Still pleasin' women."

243: Where do you see yourself in ten years?  
"Same."

244: Where do you see yourself in twenty years?  
"Duh, still the same."

245: What is your most cherished fantasy?  
"Ya know that seventy-two virgins thing? That."

246: If you had the opportunity to do anything with your life, and you had absolute assurance that you would succeed, what would you do?  
"Rip Ghostwalker's head from his neck and take Denver for myself."

247: If you could choose, how would you want to die?  
"Impossible. I'm too awesome to die."

248: What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?  
"Not gonna happen. I'm gonna live forever."

249: If you had the chance to live part of your life over again, what is the one thing you would choose to do differently?  
"Nothin'."

250: Why have you decided to live your life the way you do?  
"Because it's awesome, don't you know?"


	3. Firefly

This interview is done as if the character was interviewed after Shadows Of Denver, Run 10 : Twist And Insult. If you have not read that far in that story, I suggest you skip this one.

* * *

INTERVIEW YOUR CHARACTER  
(YOUNG ADULT VERSION)

Wilhelmina "Firefly" Henriksen

CONCEPT:  
Choose an original character you have created. All questions must be answered from the character's perspective. The character should remain "in character" throughout the interview. The character may refuse to answer a given question, but must say something in reply to it. The character must answer truthfully, but that does not necessarily mean that their answers must be true, only that the character believes them to be true. Have fun.

CHARACTER:  
Firefly

SETTING:  
Shadowrun

CATEGORIES:  
. DESCRIPTION  
. VITAL STATISTICS  
. FAMILY  
. PERSONALITY  
. ABILITIES AND TRAITS  
. RELATIONSHIPS

DESCRIPTION:

1: What is your full name?  
"Just call me Mina, okay?"

2: Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity?  
"Firefly."

3: How tall are you?  
"A meter-forty."

4: How much do you weigh?  
"Uh, I don't wanna say."

5: What kind of build do you have (are you thin, fat, gangly, muscular, etc.)?  
"Slim."

6: Describe your hair. What color is it? What style do you keep it in?  
"It's red, and I keep it short."

7: What color are your eyes?  
"Brown."

8: What is your ethnicity?  
"White."

9: Do you have any unusual physical features?  
"Nope."

10: Are you considered to be attractive?  
"If you like little girls."

11: What does your voice sound like?  
"Girly, tiny."

12: What kind of accent do you have?  
"I don't have one."

13: Do you have a favorite quote or commonly used saying?  
"No."

14: Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (sour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)?  
"I don't think so."

15: Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)?  
"Not really. I don't think so."

16: Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses?  
"I don't think so."

17: Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks?  
"No, no, no."

18: How good is your personal hygiene?  
"Really good. I know a spell that cleans me up in seconds. Better than spending an hour fixing stuff."

19: Do you wear perfume or cologne?  
"No."

20: What is your preferred style of dress?  
"Never anything girly."

21: Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you near sighted or far sighted?  
"Yeah, but it's easier to use my commlink with them."

22: Do you wear jewelry or other accessories?  
"Just a crystal on a silver chain."

23: Are you left or right-handed?  
"Right."

VITAL STATISTICS:

24: How old are you exactly?  
"Uh, twelve."

25: When is your birthday?  
"January 19."

26: Where were you born?  
"In Iowa, UCAS"

27: Where do you live now?  
"Denver."

28: What is your nationality?  
"I don't think I have one."

29: What is your occupation?  
"Uh, magician, I think."

30: Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)?  
"No."

31: Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)?  
"No, no rank."

32: What social class do you belong to?  
"Shadowrunner, I think."

33: Do you hold any noble titles or estates?  
"I don't think so."

34: Do you have a criminal record?  
"Not sure. I don't think so."

FAMILY:

35: Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them.  
"Just my mom, who's part of this group called Humanis. She's 'bout as nice as they are. Never knew my dad."

36: Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them.  
"No."

37: Who are/were your grandparents?  
"Never knew them."

38: Do you have any aunts, uncles, or cousins?  
"My mom never talked much about her family, so I don't really know."

39: Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us how their legacy affects you.  
"No."

40: How close are you to your family in general?  
"Not really. Just my mom, and she's a bitch."

PERSONALITY:

41: Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist?  
"Realist? I don't know"

42: Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan?  
"I don't plan anything."

43: Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?  
"Safe, I think. I'm always ready to call a spirit to help protect me."

44: Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry?  
"I don't worry, but I don't think I'm laid back."

45: Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious?  
"I like jokes, but I don't ever think of them."

46: How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline?  
"I don't know."

47: Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands?  
"Head, I guess. Doing magic's all about focus."

48: Would you call yourself a perfectionist?  
"Not really."

49: What makes you happy, and why?  
"Watching a sunrise or sunset. It's all pretty and warm."

50: What makes you sad, and why?  
"Sick people. Not like sick with a cold, but sick with something that'll kill you no matter what."

51: What makes you angry, and why?  
"Lots of killing. Doesn't matter why, just does. Not really a lot if it's your life you're protecting, I mean, like if it's 'kill or die' or sumthin'."

52: What gets you excited, and why?  
"Getting a really powerful spirit doing what I tell it to do. Really powerful spirits are nearly invincible. It's not something just anyone can do."

53: What makes you stressed, and why?  
"Anything about politics and war. It's stupid stuff."

54: What makes you frustrated, and why?  
"Politics. Why can't they just say what they really mean? It's not hard."

55: Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool?  
"I guess not. There's this bald guy I've done a few things with, he's a real idiot and does dumb stuff. John keeps saying I shouldn't burn him."

56: How easily do you get depressed or discouraged?  
"Not easy, I think. I mean, I can try again, can't I?"

57: When was the last time you cried?  
"I can't remember."

58: Do you have any fears or phobias? What is your greatest fear?  
"Guess if I'm ever in a place like that Enrico's. The mana felt… creepy, and my magic wasn't so powerful."

59: What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfillment?  
"Learning some new magic spell and stuff."

60: Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions?  
"No."

61: Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?  
"I guess. I don't really do oaths."

62: Do people consider you to be trustworthy?  
"John does. Took me to his place and lets me stay there. At least he trusts me."

63: Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?  
"Uh, yeah. No one knows."

64: List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics.  
"Well, being a magician's quirky enough, I think. And I'm told my hair and eye color are weird, does that count?"

65: Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them?  
"I think I'm too shy. Trying not to be."

66: Do you have any good habits?  
"I talk really softly a lot."

67: Do you have any vices?  
"No."

68: Describe what would be a typical day/week for you?  
"Just hangin' 'round. Music and dance if John and I aren't doing something."

ABILITIES AND TRAITS:

69: Do you have any special skills or abilities? If so, how did you acquire them?  
"Um, I guess magic's special. I mean, like one percent of the world's population is all that can do magic. It's not something you can get. You kinda gotta… 'awaken' to it."

70: Do you have any serious difficulties with certain skills or abilities?  
"I can do a little with computers and 'links. Nothing like John can. It's like he's talking to them in their language'

71: Are you particularly athletic?  
"Yeah. Swimming, gymnastics."

72: Do you participate in any kind of sports?  
"Not anymore." *looks down*

73: Can you ride an animal, or drive a vehicle of some kind?  
"Hardly. I saw a real horse once, but never got to ride it."

74: Are you proficient in any martial or combative skills (martial arts, fencing, gunfighting, etc.)?  
"No. I know two spells, but I can't really use 'em well in a fight."

75: Are you gifted when it comes to intellectual pursuits?  
"I know a little about medicine. Magic's not really an… intellectual thing for me."

76: Do you speak more than one language?  
"No."

77: Do you have a good memory, or do you tend to forget things?  
"I guess, it's okay at least."

78: How long is your attention span?  
"It's okay. Sometimes I wish the grownups wouldn't take so long when they talk. I'm like, 'just say it already!', but I don't really say it."

79: How good is your sense of direction? Do you get lost easily?  
"Not too easily, I think. I could always call a spirit to help if I'm lost."

80: Are you particularly artistic?  
"A little. I like to dance, and I've been told I'm good. I think that's artistic."

81: Do you have any talent for music?  
"Only listening to it."

82: Can you dance?  
"Uh, yeah."

83: Do you have any acting talent?  
"A little, I think."

84: Can you cook?  
"Not really."

85: Do you have any knowledge of medicine?  
"Some."

86: Are you any good with machines or electronics?  
"Not really"

RELATIONSHIPS:

87: Who is the most important person in your life and why?  
"John, I guess. He's really nice."

88: Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them.  
"Um…" *blushes* "I… no."

89: What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?  
"I…" *still blushing* "I wanna skip this one."

90: Who is the person you respect the most and why?  
"This woman, Hunter. She's beautiful, tough, take charge and all."

91: Do you have a mentor or person to look up to? If so, tell us how they influenced you.  
"Mentor? Like a teacher? No."

92: Who is the person you despise the most and why?  
"Billy. His aura's really gross, like looking at poop in a toilet that's growing. He also stinks. Maybe if he were nicer I'd use that spell to clean him up, but I don't think he'll ever be nice enough."

93: Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry.  
"No.."

94: Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy.  
"Just a girl I knew back home. Started thinking she was big stuff when she grew boobs first."

95: Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict?  
"I… I guess I try to avoid fights."

96: How quickly do you judge others?  
"Not really, I think"

97: How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them?  
"Really depends on the person."

98: Do you hold grudges?  
"Not really."

99: Do you have a lot of friends?  
"No."

100: Who is your best friend?  
"Now? John, I guess."

101: Do you find it easy to make friends?  
"No."

102: How well do you get along with strangers?  
"I don't really know."

103: In social situations, do you tend to take the lead, or go with the flow?  
"I just go with it, I think."

104: Do you like interacting with large groups of people, or do you prefer small groups?  
"Smaller groups. Much, much smaller."

105: Do you like spending time alone?  
"Kinda. I don't live with any girls so I'm not sharing a room."

106: If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, who is the one person you would want to have with you, and why?  
"John. I like how his aura looks, white and warm. He's also really nice."

107: Who is the last person you would want to be stuck on a deserted island with?  
"Billy."

108: Are you a listener or a talker?  
"Listen."

109: Do you like to pull practical jokes, play pranks, or tease others?  
"Not really."

110: Do you like children?  
"I guess. I'm still a kid, you know."

111: Do you like animals?  
"I knew someone with a cat that really liked me. Had really soft fur."

112: Do you have any pets or animal companions?  
"No."

113: How do you relate to members of a different race?  
"I guess. I don't care 'bout it like my mom does."

114: How do you relate to members of the same gender as yours?  
"I think… alright."

115: How about members of the opposite gender?  
"Um…" *blushes*

116: How do you relate to people from a different social class?  
"I don't really know."

117: How do you get along with people in general?  
"I guess okay."

118: Are you inclined to act differently among certain people or groups?  
"Not really."

119: How would you describe your childhood in general?  
"Not as much fun as you might think."

120: What is your earliest memory?  
"Playing with an elf boy, and my mom yelling at us."

121: Did you go to school? If so, tell us about your school life. Did you enjoy it?  
"Well, yeah. And I don't wanna talk about it."

122: How many friends did you have when you were young? Are you still friends with any of them?  
"Young? Like when I was six? No, not really friends with 'em now."

123: Who was your best friend when you were young? Are they still your friend?  
"No, not my friend still."

124: As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?  
"I think I wanted to be a princess."

125: Have you ever travelled outside of your home country? If so, to where?  
"Yeah. I left it for Denver."

126: Tell us about your first date.  
"Haven't had one."

127: When, and with whom, was your first kiss?  
"Uh… I wanna skip this one."

128: Have you had many romantic interests in your life?  
"No!"

129: Have you ever been pursued by a romantic admirer?  
"No."

130: Have you ever pursued someone romantically, yourself?  
"Nuh uh!"

131: Have you ever been in love? If so, tell us what happened.  
"I, uh…" *blushes* "Um, yeah. But I don't wanna say."

132: Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?  
"Uh, yeah."

133: Have you ever lost anyone special to you? If so, how did your loss affect you?  
"Yeah. It's why I left Iowa. I… don't wanna talk about it."

134: What do you consider to be the most important event of your life so far?  
"Meeting John, I think. Dunno what would've happened if I didn't."

135: What do you consider to be your greatest achievement?  
"Not going nuts when I first saw the astral."

136: What is your greatest regret?  
"I don't think I got one."

137: Tell us about the best day of your life.  
*blushes* "I, um… um… No."

138: Now tell us about the worst day of your life.  
"It's when I left home. Not sayin' anymore."

139: What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing to ever happen to you?  
"Uh…" *deep breath, swallows* "Can we skip this too?"

140: Have you ever been in a life-or-death situation?  
"Almost got eaten by a spirit possessed alligator."

141: Have you ever killed someone?  
"No."

142: Tell us about the most frightening experience of your life?  
"It's when I went to school, and just left home."

143: What is the most evil thing you have ever done?  
"I dunno."

BELIEFS:

144: Do you think people are basically good or evil at heart?  
"Evil."

145: In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any person could do?  
"I don't really know. I mean, there's lots of bad things people do."

146: Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?  
"No."

147: Do you believe in an afterlife?  
"No."

148: Do you believe in miracles?  
"No, not really."

149: Do you believe in angels, demons, or other such supernatural beings?  
"I can call spirits, and they look like demons. That supernatural enough for you?"

150: Do you believe in ghosts?  
"They're just spirits."

151: What is your general view of religion?  
"I think people use it to be stupid."

152: Are you superstitious?  
"Not really. I mean, I call spirits to help, and they're real. Not like I'm asking some invisible sky guy with a beard to help me."

153: What are your views on gambling?  
"It's really dumb."

154: Do you believe in luck?  
"A little."

155: How much do you value money?  
"I like having a lot. Like not having to worry about it, a lot."

156: What are your views on politics?  
"They're all liars."

157: Do you support any causes or charities?  
"No."

158: What are your views on lying?  
"What kind?"

159: What are your views on theft?  
"It's a stupid thing to do."

160: What are your views on killing?  
"Do I have to like it when I kill something?"

161: What are your views on crime and punishment?  
"Got enough money and you don't get punished."

162: What are your views on sex?  
"I… I wanna skip this."

163: Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?  
"Maybe."

164: Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?  
"No, it's stupid."

165: Are you patriotic?  
"No."

166: Are you inclined to voice your opinions and beliefs?  
"No. I read about a guy who did, and a dragon came and burned the city. I think the dragon's name was Aden."

167: How far will you go to defend your beliefs?  
"Kick, bite, burn, call spirits. I don't like preachers."

168: How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?  
"As long as it's not stupid. Like Humanis, they say metas are less than human."

169: Do you consider certain groups, or types of people, to be inferior to you or beneath you?  
"Yeah."

170: How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?  
"Honest. Just don't talk a lot."

PERSONAL TASTES AND OPINIONS:

171: What is your favorite pastime?  
"Dancing to music."

172: Do you have any hobbies?  
"I dance, isn't that a hobby?"

173: Do you collect things?  
"Not really. I used to collect faerie dolls, but had to leave 'em behind."

174: What is your favorite color?  
"Pink."

175: What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food?  
"Cheeseburgers made with real food."

176: What is your favorite drink? Do you have a least favorite drink?  
"There's this fruit soda, it's rather pricey but they use real sugar and fruit. Hugo Natural, I think it's called. I love the strawberry."

177: What kind of music do you like?  
"FractalPhaze, E-Trance, most Rock."

178: Do you have a favorite song?  
"Not really."

179: Is there a particular type of music that you can't stand?  
"Country and rap, they're crap. I'll burn whatever's playing it."

180: Do you like to read? If so, what kind of books do you prefer?  
"Comics."

181: Do you have an interest in art (paintings, sculpture, etc.)?  
"Just dance and music."

182: What kind of mass entertainment do you prefer (theatre, sports, live music, etc.)?  
"Live music."

183: Do you like to get dressed up, or do you prefer casual wear?  
"Sometimes. Gotta be a special thing."

184: Which is your favorite season and why?  
"Summer, because it's hot."

185: What is your favorite topic of conversation?  
"Music, dance… boys."

186: Is there anything that truly bores you to tears?  
"Sports, sometimes, usually."

187: What is your most treasured possession?  
*clutches necklace.* "I… no. I wanna pass."

188: If you could have one thing, anything in the world, what would it be (any physical thing)?  
"A really powerful magic focus that only works for me, and no one else."

189: Do you like living where you are now?  
"It's a lot better than walking the streets. Looks like it was an office, but at least I got a warm room all to myself."

190: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose to live?  
"Southern Italy, as long as I don't have to worry about the politics and all."

191: How do you prefer to travel?  
"I don't really care."

192: Do you drink alcohol?  
"No."

193: Do you smoke?  
"No."

194: Do you use drugs?  
"Uh… no."

195: Do you solicit prostitutes?  
"Ew, no."

196: How do you spend a typical Saturday night?  
"I… don't wanna talk about this."

197: How do you spend a rainy day?  
"Inside, dancing, music turned way up."

198: How do you deal with stress? Is there anything you do to help you relax (play music, take a hot bath, drink, etc.)?  
"I wanna burn it."

199: Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?  
"Not really. Not out loud at least. And just whatever is funny."

200: Is there anything in particular that shocks or offends you?  
"Mean people."

201: What are your pet peeves?  
"Anything where it's like 'magic is evil' and stuff."

SELF IMAGE:

202: What is your greatest strength as a person?  
"I… I don't know."

203: What is your greatest weakness as a person?  
"I'm small and not really strong."

204: Do you generally think with your head or your heart?  
"Heart."

205: Are you generally introverted or extroverted?  
"I don't know."

206: What kind of personal qualities do you most respect in others?  
"Honesty and loyalty that's not blind."

207: Do you have those qualities?  
"I think so."

208: If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?  
*looks down at her chest* "I, um, yeah."

209: Do you consider yourself to be attractive?  
"Yeah."

210: Do you like yourself?  
"Yeah."

211: Do you consider yourself to be a good person?  
"I do."

212: What do other people say is your best quality?  
"My magic. I'm told it's really strong."

213: What do other people say is your worst quality?  
"That I'm a little girl."

214: How would you say people view you as a person, generally?  
"I'm really quiet."

215: Do you care what others think of you?  
"No."

216: What three words would you choose to best describe your personality?  
"Kind, quiet."

217: What three words would others probably use to describe you?  
"Little, girl, tiny."

KEY SOCIAL INFLUENCE:

218: Choose a person you know well. It could be a family member, friend, romance partner, mentor, rival, enemy, or anything else as long as they have had a major impact on your life. I am going to ask you several questions about them.  
"Um, John, I guess."

219: Who are they to you (friend, mentor, enemy, etc.)?  
"Friend, and a roommate."

220: Who are they in general (their occupation, social status, place in the world, etc.)?  
"He's a hacker. Really wiz at breaking into computers."

221: Tell us what he or she looks like.  
"He's a bit taller than me, short blonde hair. He's…" *blushes* "uh, got nice blue eyes."

222: Give us a general impression of their personality.  
"A bit of a rebel, I think. Not totally, but… kinda. If you're honest he's honest."

223: What are this person's goals? Do these goals coincide or conflict with yours?  
"I dunno. He's a lot in the matrix, his drones, his bike. He's got his space and I got mine."

224: What is your general opinion of this person?  
"I really like him."

225: How did you meet this person, or, if you've known them your whole life, what is your earliest memory of them?  
"He saved me from some gangers. They had a mage, and I guess John shot him first. It was about a month ago."

226: How did your relationship develop into what it has become (how did you become friends, partners, enemies, etc.)?  
"He let me stay at his place. We just live together."

227: Have you always had this kind of relationship with them, or was it different at some point? If so, how did your relationship change?  
"I, um, no. I thought he was gonna try something mean. It was a few weeks before I really said anything."

228: How often do you see this person?  
*blushes* "Um, almost all the time."

229: Given the choice, would you like to see them more, or less?  
*blushes deeper/brighter* "Uh… I, um…"

230: Tell us something good about this person.  
"He's really nice. Doesn't yell a lot. Gets right to the point, not like a grownup."

231: Now tell us something bad about them.  
"He doesn't have a car. His bike's nice and all, but I'd like it if he got a car. They can drive themselves, you know."

232: Have you ever been in direct conflict with this person (in a fight, competition, popularity contest, etc.)?  
"No."

233: Have you ever worked together with them to achieve a common goal?  
"A few times, doing these 'runs' things."

234: Tell us something you have learned from them?  
"How I can live without having to do things the way my mom wanted."

235: How would you feel if this person were to succeed in life, especially at something you wish to succeed in, yourself?  
"I'd be happy. Especially if I can be there with."

236: How would you feel if they were to die?  
"I… Uh…" *looks really upset*

237: What would you do if they were to walk into the room right now?  
*swallows hard* "I… dunno."

GOALS AND DREAMS:

238: Do you ever want to get married?  
"Yeah…."

239: Do you want children?  
"Yeah…"

240: Do you have a lifelong dream?  
"Yes."

241: What goal do you most want to achieve within the next year?  
"To be able to call a really powerful ally spirit."

242: Where do you see yourself in five years?  
"A really powerful magician, lots of spirits and all."

243: Where do you see yourself in ten years?  
"Still a really powerful magician."

244: Where do you see yourself in twenty years?  
"Hopefully still alive."

245: What is your most cherished fantasy?  
"I, uh…" *blushes* "I can't tell!"

246: If you had the opportunity to do anything with your life, and you had absolute assurance that you would succeed, what would you do?  
"Burn all of Humanis to dust with my own fire. And this group called Unit, too. All of 'em, burned past ashes."

247: If you could choose, how would you want to die?  
"Really old, peacefully, asleep in bed."

248: What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?  
"I don't really know."

249: If you had the chance to live part of your life over again, what is the one thing you would choose to do differently?  
"Can ya ask me again when I'm older?"

250: Why have you decided to live your life the way you do?  
"I… what… fell into it? Couldn't stay at home. Just too much trouble there. At least doing these odd jobs I get money and no one cares all that much about my age."


	4. Hunter

INTERVIEW YOUR CHARACTER  
(YOUNG ADULT VERSION)

Sarah "Hunter" Adams

CONCEPT:  
Choose an original character you have created. All questions must be answered from the character's perspective. The character should remain "in character" throughout the interview. The character may refuse to answer a given question, but must say something in reply to it. The character must answer truthfully, but that does not necessarily mean that their answers must be true, only that the character believes them to be true. Have fun.

CHARACTER:  
Hunter

SETTING:  
Shadowrun

CATEGORIES:  
. DESCRIPTION  
. VITAL STATISTICS  
. FAMILY  
. PERSONALITY  
. ABILITIES AND TRAITS  
. RELATIONSHIPS

DESCRIPTION:

1: What is your full name?  
"Sarah Adams"

2: Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity?  
"A few. People started calling me 'Hunter' because, well, I kept hunting people."

3: How tall are you?  
"A meter seventy."

4: How much do you weigh?  
*tilts head* "A little rude of you to ask a woman that."

5: What kind of build do you have (are you thin, fat, gangly, muscular, etc.)?  
"Athletic, not too muscular."

6: Describe your hair. What color is it? What style do you keep it in?  
"Medium blonde, middle of the back long. I usually keep it tied in a low set ponytail."

7: What color are your eyes?  
"Medium blue." *grins*

8: What is your ethnicity?  
"Caucasian. An all American mutt. I think there's some German and Norwegian ancestry, but records are kinda hard to come by since Crash two-point-oh."

9: Do you have any unusual physical features?  
*grins again, holding up left cybernetic hand* "Well, my entire left arm is cybernetic from the shoulder down. But nothing special other than that."

10: Are you considered to be attractive?  
*sigh* "A reason why I try not to bar hop with friends. Some guys seem to think my ass is a stress ball or something."

11: What does your voice sound like?  
"Well, I've been told sexy and sultry, but those were from drunks."

12: What kind of accent do you have?  
"What kind would you like? I'll load the linguasoft for it. No, seriously it's just American. Uh, north west American. I don't sound like some posh New Englander or someone from the Confederation of American States."

13: Do you have a favorite quote or commonly used saying?  
"No, nothing I can think of."

14: Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (sour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)?  
"Nothing that I'm aware of."

15: Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)?  
"I kinda throw my left hand like I'm throwing a punch when I use the grapnel to launch my fist. Not really special, though, I've seen others do the same thing."

16: Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses?  
"Well, having lost an arm is debilitating enough. Wonders of modern science though and you can have a mechanical replacement. Not allergic to anything I know of."

17: Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks?  
"Well, I do have a circular burn scar around at my right elbow, but that's hardly noticeable."

18: How good is your personal hygiene?  
"I shower and exfoliate before every run at least. Those jobs come up about once every week or two. I just shower daily otherwise, if I can."

19: Do you wear perfume or cologne?  
"I tend not to, unless it's something of a social job. You'd be amazed how many creeps have an olfactory booster installed in their nose. One whiff of perfume and they know they're made."

20: What is your preferred style of dress?  
"Casual, usually. Jeans, tees, the sort. Got a few nicer dresses, skirts, and such, but those I wear as often as I do perfume."

21: Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you near sighted or far sighted?  
*grins* "Got the best eyes money can buy." *winks*

22: Do you wear jewelry or other accessories?  
"Well, a commlink on my left forearm. Kinda like how you might wear a watch. It's like a cell phone, MP3 player, trideo camera (not that fake 3D you think you've got), and high end personal computer all wrapped into one pocket sized device. And yes, it tells time too. I might wear other jewelry, rings and clip-on earrings and the sort, but that's also not too often."

23: Are you left or right-handed?  
"Genetically I'm right handed, but I can use both equally well."

VITAL STATISTICS:

24: How old are you exactly?  
"Twenty-two."

25: When is your birthday?  
"August sixth."

26: Where were you born?  
"Seattle."

27: Where do you live now?  
"Denver FRFZ, UCAS sector."

28: What is your nationality?  
"Legally it's UCAS, or United and Canadian American States. Like I said before I think there's some German and Norwegian, but detailed records are kinda hard to come by."

29: What is your occupation?  
"Legally I'm a registered bounty hunter for Lone Star, Knight Errant, PuebSec, and Eagle Security. Maybe a bit like Duane Chapman from 'round the turn of the century, but I can't play with pepper guns. Ever see a rampaging troll stop for a pepper gun?" *grins* "No, of course you haven't. Trolls don't stop rampaging for a pepper gun. But what I do more often, well, in the shadows you sometimes have to be a Jack-of-all-trades."

30: Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)?  
"If you consider my other line of work an exclusive group, sure."

31: Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)?  
"I'm alive. For some that's a special rank."

32: What social class do you belong to?  
"Well, there's not much of a middle class. I'm just glad I don't fall into the wageslave class."

33: Do you hold any noble titles or estates?  
"Yeah, right."

34: Do you have a criminal record?  
*shifts her weight a bit* "Nothing that I'm aware of."

FAMILY:

35: Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them.  
"My parents are nobodies as far as I'm concerned. I don't know my father, and my mother's quite a bitch."

36: Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them.  
"Had one. An older brother, he'd be twenty-five now. I don't know if he's dead or not. He just disappeared one day."

37: Who are/were your grandparents?  
"Nobodies as far as I know. My mother didn't talk about her parents."

38: Do you have any aunts, uncles, or cousins?  
"Dunno. Mom didn't talk much about her family at all."

39: Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us how their legacy affects you.  
*chuckles* "Like I've said before, records on my ancestry are kinda hard to come by. That happens when a few mega super computer viruses trash virtually every computer on the planet, twice."

40: How close are you to your family in general?  
"Wasn't really close to anyone except my brother. His… disappearance was hard."

PERSONALITY:

41: Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist?  
"Realist, I guess."

42: Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan?  
"Plans are nice, but I've heard many quotes said by a man named Murphy and he had one about plans. When the shit hits the fan, the plan goes out the window."

43: Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?  
"In my line of work you've gotta take risks. My next bounty could be awakened and try to shove a fireball up my ass. Worse if it's an ork, they tend to be so short tempered a lot of the time. At least a troll you can try to talk to."

44: Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry?  
"Depends. Got a few coworkers that make me worry at times. One 'cause he's a dumbass. The other, well, pretty much everyone worries about kids."

45: Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious?  
"Serious, or professional? I don't mind jokes, but you still gotta be professional in my line of work."

46: How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline?  
*shrug* "One step at a time, I guess. Don't sweat the stuff that doesn't matter."

47: Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands?  
"I don't have the luxury of choosing. I've gotta use both when I'm working."

48: Would you call yourself a perfectionist?  
"Not really. I try not to leave trace evidence behind if I can help it, but others I work with aren't always so careful. 'Bout all I'd be a perfectionist about is when I've gotta shoot someone at a long range."

49: What makes you happy, and why?  
"These 'Making A Difference' stories that one of the networks does occasionally. That, and seeing people of all types getting along."

50: What makes you sad, and why?  
"Blind prejudice."

51: What makes you angry, and why?  
"Senseless violence. If you've gotta use violence, you should have exhausted everything else first."

52: What gets you excited, and why?  
"A new job or bounty. Getting paid, of course. Some jobs pay more in a few hours than a wageslave makes in a month."

53: What makes you stressed, and why?  
"When I'm doing one of my… 'other jobs' and there's infighting with the team."

54: What makes you frustrated, and why?  
"When teammates who should be smarter do stupid things. It seems a lot of the time it's someone who's antagonizing the other teammates."

55: Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool?  
"I don't think I'm short tempered, and I'd say I keep my cook rather well. Well, now anyway. Military training really helped me with that."

56: How easily do you get depressed or discouraged?  
"Hardly ever, before or after being in the military."

57: When was the last time you cried?  
"When I thought I might've found my brother, dead." *looks off* "Otherwise it was the last time a bounty tried throwing a tear gas grenade at my face."

58: Do you have any fears or phobias? What is your greatest fear?  
*looks at her cybernetic hand* "Loosing too much more of my humanity's one. Truly finding my brother dead's bigger."

59: What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfillment?  
"Getting paid at the end of a run. Means the Johnson's satisfied with your work."

60: Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions?  
"Well, gotta follow various laws when I'm trying to bring in a bounty. My other line of work, there's a set of unspoken rules you follow. Well, at least the professional ones do."

61: Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?  
"Sometimes. I've learned to be careful about what I promise. Makes it easier to keep them."

62: Do people consider you to be trustworthy?  
"I like to hope so. Trust is a rare commodity. But I don't ask, and let others tell me if they think they can trust me."

63: Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?  
"Yeah, I've got a few. And yes, a very select few know too because it's their secret too."

64: List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics.  
"Smart for a blond, at least as the jokes go; good talker and listener; ."

65: Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them?  
"I've had one guy call me a control freak, once, and some might say it's a bad thing. I let this guy try leading the run after that and he nearly got us all fucked over."

66: Do you have any good habits?  
"You could almost say I'm a fitness nut. I may have a lot of chrome, but I do try to take good care of what's left of my flesh and blood."

67: Do you have any vices?  
"Well, I don't think so. At least nothing I do to excess."

68: Describe what would be a typical day/week for you?  
"Maybe a bounty hunt sometime in a week, two if I'm really lucky. Somewhere in a week I'll get a call for my other job."

ABILITIES AND TRAITS:

69: Do you have any special skills or abilities? If so, how did you acquire them?  
"Special? No, nothing I'd say as special. Not really anything I can do anyone else couldn't do."

70: Do you have any serious difficulties with certain skills or abilities?  
"Anything involving magic, which're impossible for me."

71: Are you particularly athletic?  
"Fairly. Still do workout regularly."

72: Do you participate in any kind of sports?  
"None now, unless you count chasing down bounties a sport."

73: Can you ride an animal, or drive a vehicle of some kind?  
"Ride? No. Pretty damn good pilot with aircraft, and I'm better skilled with cars and trucks than the average person."

74: Are you proficient in any martial or combative skills (martial arts, fencing, gunfighting, etc.)?  
"Extensive training in everything between handguns and assault rifles, and some training in all sorts of hand to hand weapons. Also skilled in boxing, karate, krav maga, and firefight."

75: Are you gifted when it comes to intellectual pursuits?  
"Not really."

76: Do you speak more than one language?  
"Not without the help of a linguasoft. Got about a dozen of them. Russian, Mandarin and Cantonese, Japanese."

77: Do you have a good memory, or do you tend to forget things?  
"I'd say it's really good."

78: How long is your attention span?  
"Depends. Someone starts talking about their porn collection when I'm trying to track down a bounty tends to make me want to talk to someone else."

79: How good is your sense of direction? Do you get lost easily?  
"You know this?" *points to commlink* "It's also a compass and GPS. There's also these things called mapsofts that you can get for most any major city and such."

80: Are you particularly artistic?  
"Depends on what you call art. Some say the best martial artists are artistic."

81: Do you have any talent for music?  
"Just listening to it."

82: Can you dance?  
"Sorta. At least well enough to not step on any toes. Making a good conversation helps."

83: Do you have any acting talent?  
"I once convinced a bounty that I was an ork."

84: Can you cook?  
"Who needs to cook when the SPU can cook it up for you? Oh, that's a Soy Processing Unit. Most of the food is soy based, and the big market culture is all about the quick self gratification for cheap. Take some soy, a few flavor packets, and you can get yourself a hamburger. No, got a roommate that does the real cooking when we've got real food."

85: Do you have any knowledge of medicine?  
"Good enough to be an EMT. I know I'm qualified to work for DocWagon if I wanted to. Oh, DocWagon is a high threat medical response corporation. You're in the middle of a shoot out and forgot to duck, DocWagon will come in and get you out during that shoot out."

86: Are you any good with machines or electronics?  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Better than the common person."

RELATIONSHIPS:

87: Who is the most important person in your life and why?  
"Guess that'd be my roommate. I practically live at her place rent free. We're good friends, she and I, and sometimes we help each other with work."

88: Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them.  
*sigh* "Nope."

89: What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?  
"Ah, well, that. Kinda hard to do in my line of work. It's like being a cop spouse. Unless they're also a cop they're always gonna be worrying if you're gonna come home after the next job. And if they're on your team it's just asking for a fuck up."

90: Who is the person you respect the most and why?  
"I don't think there's just one person I could put on top. Maybe Hestaby, but you gotta be careful when it comes to dragons."

91: Do you have a mentor or person to look up to? If so, tell us how they influenced you.  
"I don't really think so."

92: Who is the person you despise the most and why?  
"Would have to say Ian Lesker. Racist son of a bitch and he managed to get into office as the UCAS rep for Denver."

93: Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry.  
"A few, but nothing serious. Got this one guy who keeps trying to one-up me in bounties, but fate always seems to be against him."

94: Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy.  
"Every bounty I've turned over to the LEO's will probably say they're my enemy. I always seem to get the jackasses that try to kick my ass."

95: Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict?  
"Sometimes, but conflicts usually seem to find me and fly into my face."

96: How quickly do you judge others?  
"I try to listen and watch someone first. Mom wasn't too keen on the subject, always saying stuff like 'trogs are trouble'. Oh, trogs are to orks and trolls as niggers are to African Americans."

97: How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them?  
"Some I never trust no matter how well I know them. Others, well, it depends."

98: Do you hold grudges?  
"I try not to. Got bigger things to worry about."

99: Do you have a lot of friends?  
"A few. Most don't know what I do besides bounty hunting."

100: Who is your best friend?  
"I guess my roommate. I mean, besides letting me stay at her place rent free we've saved each other more than once."

101: Do you find it easy to make friends?  
"I guess. I think it depends on the person."

102: How well do you get along with strangers?  
"That also depends on the person. 'Course I can bullshit pretty well."

103: In social situations, do you tend to take the lead, or go with the flow?  
"A little of both. Depends if I'm on the clock or not."

104: Do you like interacting with large groups of people, or do you prefer small groups?  
"Smaller groups."

105: Do you like spending time alone?  
"Doesn't everyone? I mean, everyone needs some 'alone time' every now and then. Most of the time I guess I prefer being with a few others."

106: If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, who is the one person you would want to have with you, and why?  
"Kinda a tough one. Either my roommate because of her magic, or… No, never mind."

107: Who is the last person you would want to be stuck on a deserted island with?  
"This cybered jerk I've had to work with a few times. Billy's his name. He's the kind of guy that makes a woman want to let the human race go extinct before letting him in her home."

108: Are you a listener or a talker?  
"I'd rather listen, but I tend to get forced into talking."

109: Do you like to pull practical jokes, play pranks, or tease others?  
"On or off the clock? Maybe a little off the clock, but I try not to while I'm working."

110: Do you like children?  
"Little children, or older children? Really little can get annoying, but there's this kid I've worked with a few times that's alright. Guess he's not really a little kid, twelve I think. Super smart, and I guess he'll be a hottie when he's older. He's alright."

111: Do you like animals?  
"Cats, maybe. I read they're so much easier to take care of than dogs."

112: Do you have any pets or animal companions?  
"Nope."

113: How do you relate to members of a different race?  
"Well, I usually don't care what metatypes a person is. Elf, troll, ork, whatever. Even worked with a naga once and we got along great."

114: How do you relate to members of the same gender as yours?  
"It varies. I'm not exactly a girly girl, if you know what I mean. No, not a lesbian More of a tomboy. I mean, I did out kick my high school's football star kicker."

115: How about members of the opposite gender?  
"That also varies. If the guy's the guy who thinks he's God's gift to women, usually not at all. Now if they're well behaved, smart, and a good listener, then they've got a chance."

116: How do you relate to people from a different social class?  
"Do they walk around like they've got shit under their noses? If they do, I don't. Even so, I can fake it pretty well."

117: How do you get along with people in general?  
"Overall? Usually alright, I guess."

118: Are you inclined to act differently among certain people or groups?  
"Sometimes."

119: How would you describe your childhood in general?  
"Typical. Go to school while mommy works for the man. Watch the approved educational trids, and all."

120: What is your earliest memory?  
"My older brother walking me to a park some summer day."

121: Did you go to school? If so, tell us about your school life. Did you enjoy it?  
"Yup. Did fine through the elementary grades. High school was a problem. Early bloomer, and some guys thought I'd put out for 'em because they thought they were hot shit. Got called 'Nutcracker' for a term because I crushed five testicles between three guys in one fight."

122: How many friends did you have when you were young? Are you still friends with any of them?  
"Several for a while. But people change, and some of 'em became real bitches when I developed early. I'm not friends with any of 'em now."

123: Who was your best friend when you were young? Are they still your friend?  
"Allyson Cummingham, from grade school through high school. No."

124: As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?  
"Well, being rather athletic and all I wanted to join the UCAS military special forces. That didn't exactly work out, but Denver's Zone Defense Force did. Not quite what I had hoped for, and certainly not what I had expected." *rubs left shoulder*

125: Have you ever travelled outside of your home country? If so, to where?  
"Well, duh. Born in Seattle, which's like a fucked up country and frontier town on its own. Denver is almost as fucked up in the same way, and since 2018 has been a country of its own."

126: Tell us about your first date.  
"Was with this upper classman, Richard Pittman. Human, wrestler, smart, and not a jackass like the football players. Uh, that's American football, not soccer. I, uh, would rather not talk too much about this."

127: When, and with whom, was your first kiss?  
"Richard."

128: Have you had many romantic interests in your life?  
"Well, Richard, for a while. Then he came out."

129: Have you ever been pursued by a romantic admirer?  
"Yeah, back when I was twelve and already having to wear a bra. He just wouldn't take no for an answer, he was that much of a dumbass. Took breaking his jaw with a high circle kick for him to get the point."

130: Have you ever pursued someone romantically, yourself?  
"Um, yeah. Same guy, still. Was young and couldn't get it he didn't like girls."

131: Have you ever been in love? If so, tell us what happened.  
"Yes."

132: Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?  
"No, and I'm not telling."

133: Have you ever lost anyone special to you? If so, how did your loss affect you?  
"Remember my older brother?"

134: What do you consider to be the most important event of your life so far?  
"I think the day I lost my left arm. Major life changer, even after getting a cybernetic replacement."

135: What do you consider to be your greatest achievement?  
"Not going completely insane after having wires run into my brain and throughout my body. Docs said it wouldn't hurt, but I certainly felt a lot of pain at first."

136: What is your greatest regret?  
"I'd rather not say."

137: Tell us about the best day of your life.  
"Graduating from the academy into active service in the UCAS military."

138: Now tell us about the worst day of your life.  
"That would be the day I lost this." *points to left arm* "Ever wonder what it'd feel like having a limb ripped off at the socket?"

139: What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing to ever happen to you?  
"Um," *blushes* "I snuck into Richard's home once, right into his room. Stripped completely naked and waited for him on his bed. This was just after he had come out to everyone and I didn't believe him."

140: Have you ever been in a life-or-death situation?  
"Several times, obviously."

141: Have you ever killed someone?  
"Yeah."

142: Tell us about the most frightening experience of your life?  
"That'd be the same as the worst day of my life. You know how much blood I lost? Somehow I was conscious up until I was sedated for having the cybernetic arm implanted."

143: What is the most evil thing you have ever done?  
"Helped in kidnapping a girl that ended up dead. At least, it feels that way to me, and I don't care if her killer's dead now or not. Just having been a part of putting her into that situation alone is bad enough to me."

BELIEFS:

144: Do you think people are basically good or evil at heart?  
"I've seen too many times where people are greedy and evil just for the sake of being greedy and evil."

145: In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any person could do?  
"Kill young children."

146: Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?  
"No, not really. Mom was atheist and I've not seen much to make me wanna believe there's any kind of god."

147: Do you believe in an afterlife?  
"That I honestly don't know. Never thought about it."

148: Do you believe in miracles?  
"Well, the Catholics do. Still one of the requirements for becoming a saint, despite there being magic now. Me, more like dumb luck."

149: Do you believe in angels, demons, or other such supernatural beings?  
"It's not a matter of belief when they really exist. Ever see the dirt rise up in a humanoid form, then throw a Chrysler-Nissan Jackrabbit?"

150: Do you believe in ghosts?  
"Ghosts, spirits, what's the difference?"

151: What is your general view of religion?  
"Depends on the religion. Islam has a lot of hypocritical nonsense, though the history books say even the extremists have settled a little since Aden kicked their asses for the anti-awakened jihad. Still there are some factions that say magic's unholy and dumb shit like that."

152: Are you superstitious?  
"A little, sometimes. When a Johnson or someone says 'it'll be easy', I get a bad feeling about the job."

153: What are your views on gambling?  
"Didn't someone say something about a fool and their money?"

154: Do you believe in luck?  
"I'd probably be dead if I didn't."

155: How much do you value money?  
"Enough to survive. Not like I can go completely salt of the earth and live without it."

156: What are your views on politics?  
"Pack of liars voted on who spits out the best tasting bullshit."

157: Do you support any causes or charities?  
"A few. Moral support, most of the time."

158: What are your views on lying?  
"Sometimes I gotta lie for the job. But then that's just biz."

159: What are your views on theft?  
"Again, there are times I've had to steal. But then that's also just biz."

160: What are your views on killing?  
"If it's kill or be killed, and I've got no other choice, then I'll kill. Murder, on the other hand, is despicable."

161: What are your views on crime and punishment?  
"Court justice for the common folk is a joke. If you've got the cash you can pretty much get off of almost anything."

162: What are your views on sex?  
"What kind? Premarital? Prostitution? Homosexual? If you're asking about sex between two people who really love and care for each other, then fine."

163: Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?  
"I used to. Now I don't know."

164: Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?  
"Kinda how I ended up with this." *points to left arm*

165: Are you patriotic?  
"Used to be. Kinda lost it with my arm."

166: Are you inclined to voice your opinions and beliefs?  
"Usually. Gotta watch who's listening, though."

167: How far will you go to defend your beliefs?  
"I've killed to defend 'em. Certainly hope I don't have to die for 'em."

168: How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?  
"As far as they're not pushing them onto me. Many Muslims are still of that 'convert or die' mentality."

169: Do you consider certain groups, or types of people, to be inferior to you or beneath you?  
"Several. You've got the Humanis Policlub and the KKK for two."

170: How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?  
"Completely honest. Not always open about them."

PERSONAL TASTES AND OPINIONS:

171: What is your favorite pastime?  
"Working out, practicing hand to hand and such."

172: Do you have any hobbies?  
"Not really. There are a few VR matrix games I play, but I'm hardly a serious gamer."

173: Do you collect things?  
"Do bounties count? If not, then no."

174: What is your favorite color?  
"Orange."

175: What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food?  
"Anything made of real beef in the least. A good juicy steak. As for the least, even though the mass produced soy stuff isn't all that good, the krill and mycoprotien is worse."

176: What is your favourite drink? Do you have a least favorite drink?  
"A good, real beer, believe it or not. And I detest coffee of any kind, real, soy, you name it."

177: What kind of music do you like?  
"Rock, metal, some techno though too much synth ruins it."

178: Do you have a favourite song?  
"Not really. Do like Maria Mercurial in general, but she's kinda done a lot of different music. Hated her stint into country."

179: Is there a particular type of music that you can't stand?  
"Country."

180: Do you like to read? If so, what kind of books do you prefer?  
"At times, especially if I can find a real book. Real books are so rare these days."

181: Do you have an interest in art (paintings, sculpture, etc.)?  
"Not really. I do appreciate it and all, but I couldn't just go to any museum and stare at it for hours on end."

182: What kind of mass entertainment do you prefer (theatre, sports, live music, etc.)?  
"Sports and live music. And I mean really live music, not this simsense crap you can pirate. That shit's usually poor quality and gets flavored by whoever recorded it."

183: Do you like to get dressed up, or do you prefer casual wear?  
"Casual wear all the way. Getting dressed up is nice and fun sometimes."

184: Which is your favorite season and why?  
"Summer. I love the heat and the green of nature in full growth."

185: What is your favorite topic of conversation?  
"I don't think I have one."

186: Is there anything that truly bores you to tears?  
"Politics. I hate it. I'm also not a fan of political jokes since I've seen too many of them get elected. At least they're not the real power in the world these days."

187: What is your most treasured possession?  
"My memories of my brother. They're all that seem to exist of him now."

188: If you could have one thing, anything in the world, what would it be (any physical thing)?  
"My brother back."

189: Do you like living where you are now?  
"Sure do. Did I ever mention that my roommate's rich? She's got a trust fund that helps pay for a really fancy place."

190: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose to live?  
"The Kingdom of Hawai'i, if I thought I wouldn't have to deal with some shit there."

191: How do you prefer to travel?  
"I don't have a preference, other than I drive."

192: Do you drink alcohol?  
"A little at times. Never enough to go over the legal limit. Gotta love those biomonitors."

193: Do you smoke?  
"Marijuana on a rare occasion. Never tobacco, that stuff's been a killer forever."

194: Do you use drugs?  
"I try not to. Some still see marijuana as an illegal kind of drug."

195: Do you solicit prostitutes?  
"Nope. As fucked up as Denver might be that's still technically illegal. Not like the law enforcement organizations do anything about it."

196: How do you spend a typical Saturday night?  
"Comfy sweats and a good sports game. That's if I don't have other work or stuff to do."

197: How do you spend a rainy day?  
"Longer workout than usual, and a good long hot bath."

198: How do you deal with stress? Is there anything you do to help you relax (play music, take a hot bath, drink, etc.)?  
"A heavy workout if I can't beat the face in of what's stressing me."

199: Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?  
"I guess. Physical humor, mostly. Not that 'Jackass' crap that's been going on for the last century. Wish people wouldn't keep making more of that shit."

200: Is there anything in particular that shocks or offends you?  
"Shock? No. Offends? Several."

201: What are your pet peeves?  
"Off key singing, even with auto-tune; people who think they're the sexiest thing alive when even the retarded know better; people who can be smarter and don't make an effort to try."

SELF IMAGE:

202: What is your greatest strength as a person?  
"Being a smart, sexy woman who can kick ass and not give a shit about breaking a nail."

203: What is your greatest weakness as a person?  
"I'd say it's not being a full flesh and blood person. Too much chrome in a person really is a bad thing."

204: Do you generally think with your head or your heart?  
"Kinda a mix of the two, and my gut."

205: Are you generally introverted or extroverted?  
"Extroverted, I think."

206: What kind of personal qualities do you most respect in others?  
"Confidence, compassion, intelligence."

207: Do you have those qualities?  
"I believe so."

208: If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?  
"If I knew what would happen afterwards, maybe not having joined the military."

209: Do you consider yourself to be attractive?  
"I most certainly do. Been a few times I've been hit on or solicited when I was with the ZDF. No, the uniform didn't help."

210: Do you like yourself?  
"Mostly, yes."

211: Do you consider yourself to be a good person?  
"Well, I'm not always blatantly breaking the law, I don't kill if I can help it, and I've never considered running for a political office."

212: What do other people say is your best quality?  
"Depends on who you ask. Some say it's these." *points to breasts*

213: What do other people say is your worst quality?  
"Also depends on who you ask. Some will say it's 'cause I'm too caring for the downtrodden."

214: How would you say people view you as a person, generally?  
"Strong, determined woman."

215: Do you care what others think of you?  
"Depends on the person. Any kind of ganger, bounties, fuck no. A Johnson, always."

216: What three words would you choose to best describe your personality?  
"Caring, stern, understanding."

217: What three words would others probably use to describe you?  
"Bitch, dyke, and sexy."

KEY SOCIAL INFLUENCE:

218: Choose a person you know well. It could be a family member, friend, romance partner, mentor, rival, enemy, or anything else as long as they have had a major impact on your life. I am going to ask you several questions about them.  
"I'd have to choose an old C.O. of mine, Adam."

219: Who are they to you (friend, mentor, enemy, etc.)?  
"Well, besides commanding officer when I was with the ZDF, I guess mentor."

220: Who are they in general (their occupation, social status, place in the world, etc.)?  
"He's a Colonel in Denver's Zone Defense Force. Still in active service, too."

221: Tell us what he or she looks like.  
"A meter-ninety, dark hair and eyes, broad shoulders. He's always got a look on his face that says he's not going to take shit from anyone."

222: Give us a general impression of their personality.  
"No nonsense military professional. He's not one for the long winded, either. Direct and to the point, and cut out the bullshit."

223: What are this person's goals? Do these goals coincide or conflict with yours?  
"Keeping Denver's civilians safe for the most part. He'll also crack down on the stupid smugglers from time to time. Me, I usually don't go hunting smugglers unless someone's put a bounty on one."

224: What is your general opinion of this person?  
"Best C.O. I've ever had."

225: How did you meet this person, or, if you've known them your whole life, what is your earliest memory of them?  
"He was my first commander after transferring to the ZDF from the UCAS army."

226: How did your relationship develop into what it has become (how did you become friends, partners, enemies, etc.)?  
"Guess from sharing some of the same traits. He takes no shit from anyone, and I wouldn't take shit from anyone. Had to kick another guy's ass 'cause of some remark he made about me. Adam saw the whole thing, but gave me a lighter punishment than what the other guy got."

227: Have you always had this kind of relationship with them, or was it different at some point? If so, how did your relationship change?  
"Oh, hell no. At first I thought he was a pompous windbag, like a shave tail louie. That changed later when he led a mission out on the field and wasn't like a chicken with his head cut off."

228: How often do you see this person?  
"Not very often anymore."

229: Given the choice, would you like to see them more, or less?  
"Neither, really. It's not like we've got that strained a relationship, just that our lines of work really discourage it."

230: Tell us something good about this person.  
"If you're straight with him he'll give you a hundred and ten percent."

231: Now tell us something bad about them.  
"You try feeding him a line of bull, and he'll make you pay for it when he finds out. There's an elf I hear's still in solitary on five life sentences. He's got an option for parole after the second."

232: Have you ever been in direct conflict with this person (in a fight, competition, popularity contest, etc.)?  
"Well, kinda a fight and competition in the same. One of those mixed martial arts contests, and we got squared up in an early round."

233: Have you ever worked together with them to achieve a common goal?  
"Several times when I was with the ZDF. Not really since I left."

234: Tell us something you have learned from them?  
"A lot, really. I think one of the more important ones was how to fight, and I mean the no holds barred kind of street fighting that'll get a professional killed."

235: How would you feel if this person were to succeed in life, especially at something you wish to succeed in, yourself?  
"I don't think I'd really feel anything special. I mean he was already a Colonel by the time I made second louie, and I only managed to make Captain."

236: How would you feel if they were to die?  
"Well, really sad for sure. I mean, the guy was like a father to me in a lot of ways. That and he's done a fair amount of good for Denver."

237: What would you do if they were to walk into the room right now?  
"Prob'ly stand at attention and salute."

GOALS AND DREAMS:

238: Do you ever want to get married?  
"Maybe, but not anytime soon."

239: Do you want children?  
"That I'm not so sure about."

240: Do you have a lifelong dream?  
"Not really."

241: What goal do you most want to achieve within the next year?  
"Right now there isn't anything special I'm aiming for."

242: Where do you see yourself in five years?  
"Probably still doing bounty hunting and other odd jobs."

243: Where do you see yourself in ten years?  
"Hopefully still alive."

244: Where do you see yourself in twenty years?  
"I'd like to be alive and retired with a super fat nest egg."

245: What is your most cherished fantasy?  
"Waking up on a tropical island with a lot of men, oiled bodies… um, yeah."

246: If you had the opportunity to do anything with your life, and you had absolute assurance that you would succeed, what would you do?  
"Travel back in time to before my brother disappeared. If I can't save him, at least let him know I love him no matter what."

247: If you could choose, how would you want to die?  
"Old age, many, many years from now."

248: What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?  
"I'm not really sure there is anything."

249: If you had the chance to live part of your life over again, what is the one thing you would choose to do differently?  
"Maybe trying to put my rifle on full auto before trying to shoot the troll that ripped my arm off."

250: Why have you decided to live your life the way you do?  
"Maybe because I can't just sit by and let someone else steer it for me. There's only a handful of people that have real power in the world today, less so than sixty years ago. At least with how I'm living I've got some freedom. There's a reason why a lot of people are called wageslaves."

* * *

For those not in the know about the Shaodwrun universe, and to clarify Hunter's comment about Hestaby, she is another of the great dragons of the world.

After Dunkelzahn's death (see the notes at the end of Cypher's interview), she took up the mantle of being one of the more personable dragons in the media. As I understand it, Hestaby is one of the few dragons that is strongly for more openness and equality between dragons and metahumantiy (typical dragon mentality is that they are to rule over metahumanity). She is also one of the bigger proponents for reevaluating many of the traditions held by the great dragons and possibly discarding some of the more outdated ones, while others (like Ghostwalker in particular) are firmly against this. It is this openness and desire for more equality that Hunter respects about this great dragon.


End file.
